helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanabe Nanami
Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei after winning the Shugo Chara! Amulet Dia Audition. She performed live action segments with the other members of Shugo Chara Egg! on Shugo Chara! Party. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2009 Tanabe Nanami was the winner of the Shugo Chara Egg! auditions. She became a member of Shugo Chara Egg as the new Amulet Diamond, and joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. 2010 She became one of Fuji TV's We Can☆ girls, appearing on the variety show "We Can☆". 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. On February 23, Tanabe participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. On March 5th, Tanabe, Kaneko Rie and Taguchi Natsumi were participating in an FC event for Kanazawa Tomoko and Kishimoto Yumeno. On April 4, to April 9th, Nanami will be participating in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai along with Yaguchi Mari, Murota Mizuki, Yoshihashi Kurumi andIchioka Reina. Profile *'Name:' Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) *'Nickname:' Nanami (ナナミ), Nanamin (ななみん), Tanapyon (たなぴょん) *'Birthdate:' November 10, 1999 (age 13) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Specialty:' Flipping omlettes *'Favorite Food:' Takuan *'Favorite Color:' Pink, white *'Favorite Subject:' Home Economics *'Looks Up To: 'Suzuki Airi *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2009–present) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) Singles Participated In Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Debut) Works Magazines Appearences *2012.11.23 UTB+ TV Programs *2009.12.05-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara Party! (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Dia) *2010.04.05-2011 We Can☆ (part of the "WeCan☆Girls") TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Daiba Aki) Commercials *2010 PIZZA-LA Theater *2010.09.18~26-2010.10.16~17 Geki Haro Dai 9 Kai Kouen San Okuen Shoujo~Karei Naru Nanain~ (劇団ゲキハロ第9回公演　『三億円少女』～華麗なる七人～) *2012.03.14-20 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) *2013.4.4~9 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai DVDs *Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best Compilations *Shugo Chara! Song♪Best *Going On! (Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~) Trivia *She is the fifth youngest member in Hello! Project, and the tallest in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She said on “We Can☆” that she wants hamsters (a big one and a small one) as pets. *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, she was Amulet Diamond. *She was the youngest member of Shugo Chara Egg!. *She is the last member of Shugo Chara Egg! to still be in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *On a rainy day she would write, and read novels. *She has an older brother and sister. *She would sing the song "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥" by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi on a rainy day. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. *She was a back dancer for Mano Erina. *Her best sport is basketball. *She gets along best with Miyamoto Karin. *Her and Miyamoto Karin's pairing name is "Nanarin". *She is a back dancer for S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. *She is a lead vocalist in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei's single Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. *She covered Wakuteka Take a chance as Sato Masaki in Team Okai. *She appeared in UTB magazine. Gallery Nanami.jpg|July 2011 Tanabenanami.jpg|May 2010 Img20100329171002347.jpg|March 2010 Photo_nanami03.jpg|March 2010 img20100213180742069.jpg|February 2010 Nanamitanabe.jpg|June 2009 Honorary Titles: Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:1999 births Category:2009 additions Category:Blood type A Category:November Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Yellow Member Color